Danau Medusa
by avscarlet
Summary: Wajah Percy yang dihiasi dengan kantung mata tebal dan ekspresi gelisah membuat Annabeth khawatir. Dan betapa terkejutnya Annabeth saat mengerti pemandangan itu hanya disebabkan oleh sebuah foto. Untuk #FunFactFanfictionChallenge
**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and The Olympians & Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan

 **Warning(s):** OOC, Typo(s), Canon

 _Happy Reading!_

Sambil membawa sebuah buku arsitektur yang tebal, Annabeth Chase melangkahkan kaki menuju Danau Kano. Gadis itu merasa lelah setelah seharian membantu Chiron mengurus segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Perkemahan. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah duduk dengan tenang di tepi danau sambil membaca buku arsitektur yang dia bawa.

Begitu kedua bola mata gadis itu menangkap permukaan danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari senja, gadis itu tersenyum. Dia merasa tenang saat berada di dekat air, karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada Percy. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Percy saat ini?

Terakhir kalinya Annabeth melihat Percy yaitu saat pemuda itu baru kembali ke Perkemahan tadi pagi. Saat itu raut mukanya sangat gelisah dan kantung mata yang tebal menghiasi bagian bawah kedua matanya. Annabeth khawatir, sungguh. Namun tepat saat Annabeth baru saja melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, Chiron memanggilnya, menyuruhnya memilihkan sebuah senjata yang cocok untuk dipakai seorang anak baru dari kabin Demeter. Dan Annabeth disibukkan oleh banyak hal sampai beberapa jam kemudian, sehingga gadis itu lupa sama sekali tentang Percy.

Kini, setelah dia ingat, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah dia harus mencari Percy?

Annabeth menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak-tidak. Mungkin saja saat ini Percy sedang sibuk, dan mungkin saja kekasihnya itu hanya bermain _video game_ dengan Paul hingga larut malam, sehingga kurang tidur. Ya, pasti begitu, karena seharusnya setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Gaea tempo hari, tidak akan ada lagi masalah besar yang menimpa mereka.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Annabeth menghempaskan diri di tepi danau dan mulai membaca lembar demi lembar buku arsitekturnya. Semua hal yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya lenyap seketika. Gadis itu benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada bacaannya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku! Aku melihat foto itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Kening Annabeth mengernyit. Bukankah itu suara Percy?

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah memenggal kepala Medusa untuk kedua kalinya?" tanya sebuah suara lain. Sepertinya suara Leo.

Sebelum Percy sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, dia melanjutkan, "Dan kau yakin foto itu bukan hasil editan? Kau tahu 'kan sekarang ini banyak hal yang bisa dimanipulasi."

Percy mengerang. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sehingga tidak bisa membedakan foto yang asli dan yang diedit?"

Leo terkekeh. "Bukan aku yang bilang begitu."

"Dengar Leo, aku sedang serius sekarang. Dan aku yakin saat ini Medusa—entah bagaimana caranya—hidup kembali."

Annabeth sontak bangkit dari tempatnya, membuat buku arsitektur yang semula berada diatas pangkuannya jatuh ke tanah, hampir tercebur ke danau. Namun Annabeth tidak peduli. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Percy dan Leo sedang menatapnya bingung bercampur kaget.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Medusa hidup kembali?" tanya Annabeth, tak menghiraukan ekspresi kedua laki-laki di hadapannya yang belum berubah.

Percy mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menghampiri Annabeth dan mencengkram bahu gadis itu erat-erat. Manik hijaunya yang terkesan serius menatap Annabeth dalam-dalam. "Benar," katanya. "Kemarin sore saat aku sedang mencari referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panasku, aku melihat sebuah foto burung yang berubah menjadi batu. Dan bukan hanya satu, tapi banyak burung bangau! Bahkan ada beberapa hewan lain yang juga berubah menjadi batu."

Kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Karena itu aku berpikir Medusa hidup kembali, tapi orang pertama yang kuberitahu malah tidak percaya padaku," katanya sambil melirik Leo kesal.

Leo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Maaf Kawan, tapi aku masih berpikir bahwa foto itu hasil editan seseorang."

Annabeth mengabaikan perdebatan kedua _demigod_ itu. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Otaknya terus berteriak padanya untuk segera memberitahu Chiron, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, seolah dia ikut membatu seperti burung bangau yang diceritakan Percy.

Percy memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak Leo, Nick Brandt adalah seorang fotografer terkenal, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mengedit foto-fotonya. Bahkan mungkin dia adalah _demigod_ sama seperti kita yang berusaha memperingatkan soal Medusa."

Kening Annabeth berkerut mendengar nama fotografer yang baru saja disebut oleh Percy. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing...

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata Annabeth terbelalak lebar. Sebuah pemahaman masuk ke dalam otak jeniusnya. Hewan yang berubah menjadi batu, Medusa yang hidup kembali, kini semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanya memastikan apakah perkiraannya benar.

"Percy," panggil Annabeth. Putra Poseidon itu pun menoleh menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dimana tepatnya, fenomena tadi—hewan-hewan yang berubah menjadi batu—terjadi?"

Percy meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Pandangannya menerawang, berusaha mengingat-ingat keterangan yang tertera pada foto yang dilihatnya kemarin. "Kalau tidak salah di Afrika Timur, tepatnya di daerah Tanzania. Kenapa?"

Tapi Annabeth tidak menjawab. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah gadis itu. "Dan apakah foto itu diambil di tepi sebuah danau?"

Percy kembali meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Ya. Aku lupa nama danaunya. Danau Na.. Na—"

"Danau Natron," timpal Annabeth. Senyum tipisnya praktis berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian Dugaannya tepat.

"Ya benar!" seru Percy. Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Seringai Annabeth bertambah lebar. "Karena Percy, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

Percy mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Jadi maksudmu, Medusa tidak hidup kembali?"

Annabeth menggeleng pelan. Seringaian tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sungguh, dia tidak mengira ternyata kekasihnya sebodoh ini.

"Dengar? Apa kubilang?" seru Leo penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, foto itu pasti diedit 'kan?"

Annabeth menggeleng lagi. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

Leo menatap Annabeth kebingungan. Senyum kemenangan menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana hewan-hewan itu bisa berubah menjadi batu?" tanya Leo penasaran. Percy mengangguk-angguk seolah setuju dengan pertanyaan Leo, dan dia juga ikut menatap Annabeth dengan sorot penasaran.

Melihat kedua laki-laki dihadapannya memandangnya penasaran, Annabeth rasanya ingin tertawa. Astaga! Apakah mereka berdua tidak bisa berpikir logis?

Annabeth berdehem keras untuk menghilangkan keinginannya tertawa. "Jadi begini," mulainya. "danau Natron itu danau yang...unik."

Percy dan Leo masih tidak mengerti maksudnya, jadi Annabeth melanjutkan, "Semua benda yang tercebur di dalamnya akan berubah menjadi batu, kecuali spesies _Alcolapia alcalica_ dan ikan sejenis nila yang bisa bertahan hidup di tepi danau."

"Kenapa?" Percy membuka mulut. "Apakah Medusa pernah mandi di danau itu lalu—"

Annabeth memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak Percy! Astaga, demi Hera! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Medusa."

Percy melihat Leo yang meringis di sampingnya dan memutuskan untuk diam. Dia dan Leo sepakat soal satu hal. Mereka tidak ingin melihat Annabeth Chase marah.

Sadar telah terbawa emosinya, Annabeth berdehem lagi. "Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan."

"Hal itu terjadi karena Danau Natron memiliki pH 10,5, sangat kausatik hingga bisa membakar kulit dan mata hewan yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Selain itu, suhu air danau ini bisa mencapai 60 derajat Celcius. Namun yang menjadi penyebab utamanya adalah mineral natrium karbonat dekahidrat yang biasa digunakan orang Mesir kuno untuk mengeringkan organ selama pembuatan mumi, serta alkanalitas tinggi akibat akumulasi abu vulkanik dari lembah Great Rift."

Percy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Annabeth ke Danau Kano yang gemerlapan karena pantulan cahaya matahari. "Tapi, tidak masuk akal. Bukankah biasanya kalau ada hewan yang mati tenggelam, bangkainya akan terurai dengan cepat? Kenapa danau itu berbeda?"

"Sudah kubilang, Danau Natron itu unik. Danau itu mengandung garam. Dan saat mengering, garam itu akan membentuk lapisan kerak dan akan bertahan selamanya. Kata David Harper, ahli ekologi dari University of Leicester, itulah tepatnya yang terjadi pada hewan-hewan malang yang tercebur di dalamnya."

Kali ini giliran Leo yang membuka suara. "Garam yang kaumaksud tadi, garam laut? Tapi kenapa hewan-hewan di laut tidak membatu seperti di Danau Natron?"

Annabeth menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Leo, yang kumaksud bukan garam laut, melainkan kapur magnetik yang telah ditempa di dalam bumi, keluar melalui lava, dan disemburkan ke udara menjadi awan abu setinggi 10 mil oleh gunung Ol Doinyo yang terletak di selatan Danau Natron. Jadi, setiap kali gunung itu meletus—yang ngomong-ngomong sudah delapan kali—material abu vulkaniknya yang mengandung natrium karbonat dekahidrat akan dikumpulkan air hujan dan masuk ke danau, membuat air danau mengalami lonjakan salinitas yang memungkinkan benda-benda yang tercebur ke dalamnya berubah menjadi batu."

Annabeth menghela nafas panjang dan mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Jadi, begitulah."

Percy dan Leo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Namun, jika boleh jujur, kedua lelaki itu tidak bisa menangkap lebih dari separuh—tidak, seperempat—penjelasan Annabeth. Yang mereka ketahui dengan pasti adalah bahwa Medusa tidak hidup kembali, dan foto yang dilihat Percy bukanlah foto hasil editan.

"Jadi, selama ini aku mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna?" tanya Percy, entah pada siapa.

Annabeth tertawa mendengar pertanyannya. "Ya, dasar Otak Ganggang!"

Kemudian gadis itu mengambil buku arsitekturnya dan melenggang meninggalkan Percy yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung dan Leo yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil tertawa pelan.

 **-END-**


End file.
